In War, Victory
by Pyro Raptor77
Summary: Duncan knew that the Blight was coming long before the rest of Thedas. He didn't have a lot of time, but he was going to recruit as many people as possible. They needed all the help they could get if they had any hope to survive.
1. Chapter One: Desperation

Duncan needed new recruits, and he needed them within two months.

Even as he now approached the Teyrn of Highever's castle, the king was at Ostagar, probably preparing for another battle. He had left most of his Grey Warden's behind to scout and predict when there would be another attack, and had sent a select few to help him find recruits.

Hopefully it would be enough.

The people of Ferelden had been without Grey Warden's for two hundred years, when the order had been exiled for trying to usurp the king. King Maric, the present king's predecessor, had allowed the order back in, fearing a coming Blight. He'd had his own reasons for believing one was on its way, as Duncan knew. And besides, it had been four hundred years since the last one. Thedas was probably overdue.

How long could it possibly take to find a dragon, cast down by the Maker and imprisoned underground?

But that wasn't the point. Duncan had seen what was to come; he knew from personal experience and from his Warden senses that the time had come. An Old God had been found and tainted, and it would be coming to the surface soon, an army of darkspawn in tow.

But for the next few weeks, Duncan would be gathering recruits. He had already received word from fellow Grey Wardens that they had found some, but he knew that nothing was certain at this point.

Duncan waited outside to be let in; chaos reigned in the castle, as the king had sent for forces from all the nobility in Ferelden. His wait was not long, and soon he was greeted by the teyrn himself.

"Greetings, Teyrn Cousland," Duncan said, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing in the Ferelden fashion. The teyrn smiled at him.

"Duncan! What a pleasure to see you," the teyrn replied. "No need to be so formal! I thought we'd gone over this before? It's Bryce to you." Duncan bowed again, indicating that he would indeed be formal with the man, and Bryce laughed. "I suppose you're here about recruiting?"

"Yes," Duncan said, leaving it simply at that.

"There is a young knight who might be a good candidate here. But I would like you to meet my daughter. Follow me." The Grey Warden Commander did as he was told. "If you would please wait out in the hall, I'll call for you in once I am ready."

Once again Duncan did as was asked of him, and he waited patiently in the hall, gaining odd looks from passerby. Luckily they were too busy to question him, as he had little patience for such things at the moment, and his wait was uneventful.

Soon a guard fetched him, bringing him in to the main hall where the teyrn stood with his daughter and Arl Howe.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," Duncan said, bowing again, as if the former confrontation had never occurred. The teyrn's daughter watched him with a certain gleam in her eye, noting his Grey Warden tunic and smiling enviously. The woman was rather young, barely out of her teenage years by the looks of it, and had long brown hair - currently in a braid down her back - and sparkling blue eyes. She was of moderate height and build, but Duncan could tell by her stance that, even though she wore no armor at the moment and had only a longsword at her side, that she knew how to handle herself. She looked like a snake, ready to strike at any time, even though there was no danger present.

Duncan had heard many good things about her, and it was for her that he had come. It was only a matter of recruiting her.

Arl Howe, who was an older man with graying hair and dressed in noble attire as the others, kept his expression blank. Bryce smiled at Duncan amiably again.

"The honor is mine," the teyrn replied. "This is my daughter, Elissa. Elissa, this is Duncan."

"Nice to meet you," Elissa said, bowing to the man, a smile still playing on her face.

"Your lordship," Arl Howe began before Duncan could respond, facing the teyrn and still sounding rather unenthusiastic. "You didn't mention a Grey Warden would be present." Both Duncan and the teyrn eyed the man suspiciously.

"Duncan arrived here recently, unannounced," Bryce explained carefully. "Is there a problem?" The Arl laughed nervously.

"Of course not," he began. "But a guest of this stature requires certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage."

"We hardly get to see one in person, that's true," the teyrn agreed, leaving Duncan feeling rather like an animal more than a member of an esteemed order. "Pup, Brother Aldron has taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?" he added, addressing his daughter now.

"Of course," the girl said, smiling. "They are a great order who defeated the Blights in the past." Duncan smiled at the girls enthusiasm.

"That's right," Bryce said, looking relieved that she hadn't embarrassed him. "Duncan is looking for new recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Sir Gilmore." The teyrn looked to Duncan, as did the others.

"If I might be so bold," Duncan started somewhat hesitantly. "I might suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." The girl's features lit up at the prospect.

"Honor though that might be," Teyrn Cousland said, standing between Duncan and his daughter defensively, "this is my daughter we're talking about." Duncan was at a loss and about to apologize when the Elissa stepped in.

"I think I would rather like that, father," she said. He glared over his shoulder at her.

"I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them all off into battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?" the last part was directed at Duncan, who managed to keep his composure. It was not a good idea to make powerful men like the teyrn angry.

"Have no fear," he said. "Though we need as many good recruits as we can get, I have no intention of forcing the issue." There was a brief, tense silence before the teyrn resumed his former place, no longer standing in front of his daughter, who now fought the frown that was tugging at her lips.

"Pup," he began, addressing her. "Can you ensure that all of Duncan's needs are seen to while I am away?"

"Of course," she replied with a bow.

"Good." Bryce proceeded to give instructions to his visibly upset daughter, and Duncan began to formulate a plan. If she wanted to join, then her father technically could not stop her. It was just a matter of if the girl wanted it bad enough.

If not, then the young knight would have to do. Duncan was running out of time.

Elissa gave one last look at Duncan, looking as if she wanted to speak with him, but left without anything more than a "Yes, father." Duncan was sure that he should have a talk with her later, but for now, the teyrn wanted to discuss what he assumed would be travel and battle plans with the Arl and himself, though the latter would not be final until they knew the situation at Ostagar was known.

Soon the plans were made and the Arl was dismissed, and just as Duncan thought it would be safe to call for a servant to bring him to his rooms the teyrn stopped him.

"Duncan," he said, his face serious. "I would ask that you do not try any form of persuasion on my daughter while I'm gone. I do not wish to see her in Ostagar when we arrive there." Duncan fought scowling to himself, thinking about how he was often quite readable, even as a young boy when he'd first joined the Wardens. But that was irrelevant now.

"Yes, Teyrn Cousland," Duncan said, bowing. He was, of course, lying, but he would not make his move until after the teyrn and his forces left the next day. "If you don't mind, it has been a long day of travel, and I would like to go to my rooms now."

"Of course," Bryce replied, looking somewhat relieved. He called for a servant, who delivered Duncan to his room and a hot meal for him soon afterward. Duncan sat down at a desk in the study connected to the room, and began writing out plans for the coming weeks.

Duncan and the other Grey Wardens needed all the help they could get. With that in mind, he would be traveling southwest toward the circle tower for the mage that he would be retrieving. Unlike his trip to Highever, didn't know of anyone who he might be looking for once he arrived there, which would make things more difficult but hopefully wouldn't take entirely too long. The First Enchanter had been speaking highly of one of his apprentices, though the mage's name escaped him at the moment. Duncan was hoping he could recruit a more experienced mage, but any would do. Mages were essential in any army.

A fellow Grey Warden was supposed to meet Duncan at the Circle Tower, where he would hand over his recruits to be brought to Ostagar for their Joining. Duncan would be going to Denerim, where the most likely source of candidates would be; not in the city itself, but in the walled-off area known as the alienage. Elves lived there as second-class citizens, trod on by the locals and treated hardly better than animals (and in some cases, worse), and he knew that this kind of harsh life could breed the strongest of people. He had known a Grey Warden who had come from an alienage, and she had been tough as nails, one of the greatest Grey Wardens he'd ever met. He wondered briefly how she was doing and if she still lived, offhandedly noting that he hadn't contacted her in months. She'd probably been trying to contact him, but he'd been busy with the coming Blight, working first to prevent it but now working to end it.

Duncan shook his head. Now was not the time or the place. After finalizing his plans, he rose, cleaned off the desk and went for a walk around the castle. Many of the men had already left for Ostagar, including the teyrn's son, Fergus. Some servants dawdled here and there in the fading sunlight, along with the guards who stood watch at the castle vigilantly. They bowed to him when he passed, and he returned the favor, entering the main hall again to find Elissa and a young man discussing something in hushed tones. Duncan hoped he wasn't interrupting them, but didn't have to worry about that.

"Ser Duncan!" Elissa exclaimed in surprise, bowing. "I had thought you had gone to bed."

"I actually wanted to speak to you first. And please, just Duncan," Duncan replied, returning her bow. There was a pause.

"Oh! This is Ser Gilmore, the one Father said you were interested in," she explained, not without bitterness. The young knight bowed.

"I would be honored to join your order," the young man said. Duncan studied him for a moment. Perhaps he wouldn't be so bad; Duncan had heard that he lived in a small village and Teyrn Cousland had invited him to the castle to train. Surely the boy must be talented for the teyrn to do such a thing.

"As would I," Elissa added. "If Father would let me. I've read so much about the Wardens; I can't believe that people think the order is rubbish now! How ridiculous!" Ser Gilmore cast the girl a warning glance, perhaps trying to get across the message that Duncan didn't want to hear about his dying breed, but Duncan appreciated the girl's bluntness. It would be necessary as a Warden, especially in the upper echelons. Worrying about the emotions of others would merely get in the way.

Duncan had learned that a long time ago.

"Are griffons really extinct?" Elissa asked off-handedly. "You don't have any hidden anywhere?"

"Sadly, no. They are extinct," Duncan explained with some amusement. Elissa frowned.

"What about dragons? Do you ever see those?" A shadow passed over Duncan's eyes. Yes, he'd fought a dragon before. He was silent for a long moment.

"Elissa-" Ser Gilmore started, chastising the girl once he saw Duncan's face.

"It's all right," Duncan interrupted. "Yes, sometimes. Pray to the Maker that you never do." Elissa frowned.

"Surely they can't be that horrible," she insisted.

"They are. They are deadly fast and strong, and hard to kill," Duncan explained. Not to mention that the archdemon took the form of a dragon.

Ironic, he thought, that the Blight would bring with it the thing that he'd told the girl to avoid.

"Isn't there any way that they can live with people without killing them?"

"Elissa, I'm sure that Duncan hasn't come here to listen to your ideas on dragons, majestic beings that they are," Ser Gilmore said, the last part of the sentence dripping sarcasm. Elissa glared at him. "You'll have to excuse her. She has this fascination with dragons and the arcane. Could you tell us more about the Grey Wardens?"

"Is there anything in particular you wish to know?" Duncan asked, wary. He didn't want to give out too much information.

"What's Weisshaupt Fortress like?" Elissa asked, the curious gleam back in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Duncan said, relieved that she asked something that everyone knew about. "It's where Grey Wardens spend a lot of time training, though hopefully we could get a place for Ferelden Grey Wardens to be headquartered. Unfortunately we are too few to merit such a thing at the moment." Elissa frowned again.

"That's terrible! What if there's a Blight? Like the raids down south, are they serious?" she asked. Duncan thought for a moment about whether or not he should speak of such a thing, and then nodded to himself.

"Yes, I believe it is. Though I suppose we should discuss this more later? I'm sure you have to get to sleep, you will be busy tomorrow," Duncan said, noticing that the teyrn's wife, Eleanor, was entering the room and not knowing exactly what she would think about the situation. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't think it a good one. Elissa looked about to protest, but then noticed her mother as well and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Good evening, Elissa, Ser Gilmore, Duncan," Eleanor said. "I thought you all would be heading off to bed, there's a lot to do tomorrow." Though she didn't say it, the threat was in her eyes. They were going to bed _now_, or, at least, Duncan and Ser Gilmore were leaving. She looked like she had a few choice words for her daughter. Duncan bowed.

"I was just saying the same thing," he said. "Goodnight Milady, Elissa, Ser Knight." With a final bow he dismissed himself and went back to his rooms.

---

**Author's Note: **Ok, I hope this doesn't seem horrible, I'm not going to tell everyone's origin stories word for word, just Duncan's view up until he dies. Don't think it's terribly cliche. R&R


	2. Chapter Two: Betrayal

Most of the castle retired early that night. Many were marching in the morning; the others would be working at the castle to ensure that everything went smoothly while the teyrn and his men were away. Yes, tomorrow would be quite busy for most.

But their rest was not to last.

Duncan woke, hearing dogs barking somewhere in the castle. That was never a good sign; the mabari hounds did not bark at squirrels or other such harmless creatures. They were trained much better than that, and were intelligent enough to know when someone was a threat. The castle would do well to heed their warning.

Duncan grew nervous and changed into his armor quickly, grabbing his twin daggers. He stood near his door in the dark, listening intently to the hounds barking. Soon, the barking changed into snarling and, in some cases, squeals of pain as they died.

The castle was under attack.

Duncan waited until someone opened his door, standing behind it as the man entered, with a sword drawn.

"No one's in here," he called, turning around to his companions, who moved through the hallway checking doors. Duncan snuck up behind the man, sliding one of his daggers back into its sheath, and then, faster than one would have thought possible for a man his age, covered the intruders mouth, slitting his throat. He let the body drop and moved out into the hall, where the other men had disappeared around the corner. He decided to go after them; he had to find the teyrn and save him, if he could.

---

He was too late. Teyrn Cousland had already taken a few blows that, in combination, were deadly. There was a deep wound in his side, which he clutched at helplessly, and many other cuts that sped his bleeding. His breathing was labored as they stumbled into the room that housed the servant's entrance, where he would wait for his family while Duncan went outside to keep Howe's men at bay. He traveled down the hallway and kept a lookout, knowing that Howe's men were on this side of the castle, and he lie in wait for them.

When he reentered after slaughtering some of the treacherous Howe's men, he saw that the teyrn's wife and daughter had arrived, and knelt beside him somewhat oblivious of the doorway itself. Duncan was sure that, should it have been one of Howe's men that came through the door, they would all have perished.

"You can tell him yourself, father!" Elissa was saying, panicking at her father's condition and probably at his insistence that he was dying. She was wearing armor now, an odd change from her earlier dress. It had metal plates on her shoulders and arms, as well as her torso and thighs, and was held together by leather. It was quality armor, heavier than leather but not heavy enough to encumber her. Her mother was right beside her in studded leather armor with a bow on her back. The teyrn clung to his wife's hand as if it were his last lifeline.

"I... wish I could," Teyrn Cousland said, coughing.

"Bryce, no! The servants entrance is right there, we'll get you out and find a healer mage," Eleanor suggested.

"The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it," Bryce admitted sadly. Elissa looked as if she were about to protest, but Duncan interrupted. This had gone on long enough and they were running out of time.

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult," Duncan said, kneeling down with them but keeping an eye on the door. The three looked at him, surprised.

"The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner," Duncan said apologetically.

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised," Eleanor responded.

"I am not surprised," Duncan commented, seeing his chance and wishing that it hadn't taken such a dire situation to find it.

"Thank you for saving my father," Elissa said, obviously fighting back tears. "Is there anything you can do about Howe?"

"Not here. They seem as willing to kill me as they are all of you. Flight is the only option," Duncan stated matter-of-factly. All his years as a Warden had made him a brutal tactician, it seemed. Elissa frowned.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick. They are coming!" her mother said, glancing back at the door. Shouts and footsteps could be heard on the other side.

"Duncan..." the teyrn started, fighting for every breath. "You are under no obligation to me, but I beg you... take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will, my lordship, but I fear I must ask for something in return," Duncan said. He kept a straight face, though it was hard to do while seeing the dying teyrn with such a pained look on his face. He already knew what Duncan would ask.

"I... I understand," Teyrn Cousland replied, nodding to himself slightly. Elissa and her mother both seemed to know what this meant as well.

"You mean... me? A Grey Warden?" Elissa said quietly. She frowned, looking at her mother and father, and a shadow passed over her eyes. "I... can't. I have to make Howe pay for this."

"And to do that you must reach the king," Duncan said, having patience with the girl solely because of the circumstance. "He is at Ostagar, which is where we'll be going." Elissa's head jerked up and she looked straight at him.

"That's where Fergus went," she said. She nodded resolutely. "Alright then."

"I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what happened," Duncan explained to Bryce. "Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe... I agree," Bryce responded, looking away.

"We must leave quickly then," Duncan said, standing and feeling somewhat guilty for leaving the man to his fate.

"I'll stay," the teyrna said suddenly.

"Eleanor..." Bryce said softly.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door, but I won't abandon you. Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me," Eleanor said, directing the last bit to Elissa.

"I love you both... so much," Elissa said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She kissed them both and stood with Duncan.

"You do us proud," Bryce said.

"Goodbye, darling," Eleanor added.

"They've broken through the gates. We must go," Duncan murmured urgently. Elissa ran after him, and they made their escape.

---

Duncan and Elissa traveled through the forests of Amaranthine, avoiding Arl Howe's men as they went. Soon they left the arling altogether, and the forest grew denser. They encountered no one, though a few animals such as bears and wolves sometimes attempted to attack them.

Elissa was tired. She hardly slept when they set up camp, as nightmares haunted her of Howe and the obliteration of her family. She didn't talk much, either, though Duncan spent a lot of time talking to her about anything that he thought about. He knew what kind of pain she was going through and tried his best to distract her, but she seemed distant. She would focus on it for a while yet, mourning, as she should. Duncan hoped he could convince her not to act solely on vengeance, for that would get in the way of stopping the Blight, but so far it seemed that this was all she wanted.

One day, Duncan motioned for Elissa to stop. She seemed confused, possibly thinking that he'd seen someone. She wouldn't have been entirely wrong; Duncan sensed the darkspawn, their taint pressing against his mind. It wasn't a strong presence, faintly off in the woods somewhere, and Duncan frowned. He should go and check it out, but he surely couldn't bring Elissa with him. If she were to become afflicted by the taint before the Joining, she might die prematurely. But there was nowhere else for her to go, so he told her to draw her swords - as she used dual weapons as he did - and they crept toward the taint.

The path they followed led to a cave, what looked like a partially collapsed entrance to an old Tevinter ruin. The taint pressed against Duncan's mind harder now, indicating that they were getting closer. He motioned for Elissa to follow: there didn't seem to be that many of them anyway.

As they wandered through the cave, Duncan kept his mind open to darkspawn, judging how far away they were and that there was only a small number.

However, this meant that he didn't keep a lookout for anything else, and thus, the corrupted spiders took him by surprise. They dropped from the ceiling, large and disgusting, clicking their mandibles together as they dripped spider equivalent of saliva, and in one case, venom. There were, thankfully, only three, though Elissa panicked. She had never had to fight anything non-human, especially not spiders that were nearly as big as she was.

Duncan ran at the first spider - the venomous one - before it could do any damage, and sliced at it, thrusting his blade through its head. Another spider was attacking him from behind, and shot web at him, sticking one arm to his side. He struggled for a moment, but his left arm was stuck. Roaring a battle cry, he leapt onto the other spider's back, slicing off its head.

"Duncan!" Elissa yelled. She was pinned to the floor, her sword and dagger out of reach, with the last spider on top of her. Its mandibles snapped inches from her face, and she attempted to shove it off. Duncan rushed over to it, stabbing it through the face, and its soft head erupted in blood.

He helped Elissa to her feet, covered in blood that wasn't all her own, and she picked up her feet, looking embarrassed at her inability to handle even one spider. She helped Duncan get the web off of him and followed silently with color in her cheeks.

As they entered the next room, Elissa stopped with a gasp. Duncan eyed the corpse she was horrified by; a giant bear-like creature that was missing fur and skin in most places, boney protrusions extending from the muscle all over its body. Its jaw was still open from when it died, its red eyes angry even in death. An arrow was stuck in its mouth, piercing the back of its throat and covered in dark red blood. It also had quite a few stab wounds and even more arrows in its shoulders.

"What is that?" Elissa said, looking rather pale.

"It is a berserkarn," Duncan explained. "A bear that has been tainted and infected by darkspawn corruption." Elissa said nothing more, and just followed Duncan as he lead on.

Luckily they encountered no more spiders and no berserkarn, though there were a handful of darkspawn. They were genlocks, with a single hurlock leading them, and Elissa fared better against them after the initial shock of seeing them - hideous creatures, who looked somewhat human but with dead and withered skin, no lips and sharp teeth - as they fought as humans did, though with cruder weapons and less skill. Their blood was black and slick and smelled rancid, and, soon after the battle, she heaved up the meager contents of her stomach. Duncan could do little but watch and note how she fared well against the vile creatures despite her inexperience.

They entered the final chamber in the ruin. The back of the room seemed to have led somewhere, once, but the ceiling had collapsed, closing off any tunnel that may have been there. More important was what seemed to be a giant mirror in the middle of the room with two statues on either side and an elf collapsed at its base, wearing customary Dalish armor, deerskin that covered her chest and hips, with matching boots and gloves. She was covered in blood. Duncan rushed to her and found that the blood was, for the most part, not hers. She was not injured beyond some shallow cuts, but Duncan could sense the taint in her - she had been corrupted. The girl could endure the Joining, and the magically-enhanced darkspawn blood would let her live much longer than if she just allowed the taint to eat away at her body.

Duncan looked at the mirror and thought immediately that he knew what it was; the portal to the Fade, where spirits and demons ruled the ever-changing landscape, where humans and elves passed to when they slept or died, and where only mages remained conscious. It was also the location of the Black City, the origin of the darkspawn themselves, and it needed to be destroyed.

Duncan picked up the elf and moved her away from the mirror, telling Elissa to stand back, and then he charged the mirror and, with all of his weight, drove his sword into it, smashing it into a thousand different pieces. Elissa did not understand.

"What happened?" she asked, puzzled. "Why did you do that?"

"It bore the taint," he said simply. "And she must have done something to it. I believe she has it too." Elissa frowned. She had, of course, heard of darkspawn corruption, and she knew it was not a pleasant thing. She felt bad for the poor girl, who looked no older than herself. Duncan picked her up and carried her, allowing Elissa to lead them out.

"Duncan?" Elissa questioned without turning around.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going? Where should we take her?" Duncan was silent for a moment.

"To her people." Elissa was confused, but then she studied the elf's face, seeing the tattoo, and then remembering lore she had heard in Highever once.

"She's Dalish?"

"Yes," Duncan responded, wishing she would pay attention to where they were going. "Their camp can't be far. And we can't just leave her." Elissa said nothing else, but led them out of the cave. She was going to ask where they were to go next when, out of nowhere, three elves all pointing arrows at them appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Stop there, shem," one of them said. "What have you done to our sister?"

"I have done nothing but save her life," Duncan responded, bowing as best he could with the girl in his arms. "I am Duncan of the Gray Warden's. I believe I know your keeper, Marethari. Would you be so kind as to take me to her?" The elf exchanged a look with his companions before narrowing his eyes at Duncan.

"Very well," he said. "But make one wrong move, and an arrow will have pierced your skull before you could even blink."

---

**Author's Note**: Right. I wanted to point out that, even though in the game it does not say that Duncan is the commander, it is only right to assume... and even if he isn't commander of all the Wardens, he's at least in control of those in Ferelden so he can be the Ferelden Commander. Just roll with it... and review!


	3. Chapter Three: The Dalish

Duncan could tell that Elissa was scared. She had obviously never seen Dalish before, as was expected, and she could see other elves moving in the shadows, just out of her view. She knew they had their arrows pointed straight at them, up until the moment the keeper said that they were welcome.

"Duncan!" Marethari had said in a warm welcome. "Welcome, lethallin. It has been a long time." The other Dalish relaxed, as did Elissa.

"It has," Duncan stated. He looked toward the unconscious girl, whom the Dalish hunters had taken from his custody. "We stumbled upon a cave and found this girl inside, as she is now." Marethari frowned.

"Was there none with her?" she asked. Duncan shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." There was a pause.

"Very well. Thank you, Duncan. Perhaps we could show you to some dinner?" Duncan bowed in thanks.

"Yes please, Keeper Marethari. We have been traveling for quite some time," he responded. Elissa looked unsure of herself, wondering what elves ate and if they would poison it, but she had no choice at this point but to trust them. Duncan vaguely thought that she would be learning her first lesson as a Grey Warden now: take allies where you can get them.

They followed the keeper's apprentice, a young girl named Merrill, to where a few other Dalish were circled around a large fire. Some children, too young to even have their tattoos - called vallaslin, or blood writing - scampered away in fear. None had ever seen a shemlen before, let alone two at the same time! The others made plenty of room and left them alone, until one brought them some deer meat under Merrill's direction. They ate in silence, Elissa's eyes darting around to every shadow, expecting to be attacked. How could she not expect such a thing? They were surrounded by hostile elves who had already expressed desire to kill them once.

Before they finished eating, an elderly looking elf approached calmly. She studied the pair for a moment before bowing to them.

"I would like to thank you," she said. "I am told you saved Lyna. It is a shame about Tamlen, Creators protect him, but it is good that we have at least one of our kin back at home."

"There is no need to thank us," Duncan said, bowing back to her. "The Grey Wardens and the Dalish have been allies for centuries. And I would never leave her to die at the hands of the darkspawn, no matter who or what she was."

"Still, I thank you." The elf bowed again. "I am Ashalle. It is an honor to meet you, Grey Warden."

"My name is Duncan, and this is Elissa. Pleased to meet you as well." With that, the elf smiled and returned to where she had come from, which was seemingly nowhere.

The children became bolder after this exchange, and they made a game of getting as close as they could before becoming scared and running off; usually when either Duncan or Elissa looked at them. Their game ceased, however, when Marethari approached.

"Duncan, I would like a word with you," she said. "In private, if you will." Duncan cast a sideways glance at a nervous Elissa. "The da'len could stay with Paivel; she won't come to harm with him." Elissa gulped visibly.

"That should be fine," Duncan responded.

"Merrill, take her to Paivel. Explain to him what has happened, if he doesn't already know. Duncan, if you would follow me..." Duncan did as he was told, and he followed her into a secluded section of camp, where they wouldn't be overheard. Elissa was escorted to Paivel, the clan's storyteller, where she would learn more of Dalish history.

"Ma serannas once again for bringing our da'len back to us," she said. She did not wait for him to respond. "But she is very ill, and my magic is only slowing the sickness. I have never encountered anything like it... I am afraid she may not survive." She spoke quietly, and Duncan recalled that the Dalish revered life so much that even when one life was lost, there was great despair among the clan. Such a loss was generally rare, but it was impossible for Duncan to know - or be expected to understand - how stressful it was to know that two young hunters may be lost.

"That is because it is darkspawn corruption," Duncan explained. "It is not a sickness, nor can it be cured. However, I can make its effects much more endurable and manageable for her. She will have to come with me, however, and become a Grey Warden." The keeper was silent. "It is the only way. Otherwise, she will surely die from the taint."

"This means that Tamlen is suffering the same fate as well," she murmured, more of a comment than a question. "Should we find him, he is to go with you as well." Duncan nodded. He probably shouldn't be taking on this many recruits, but they would have experience with darkspawn and would survive the Joining for sure, since they were already tainted, and Dalish were always well trained anyway. Assuming that either of them lived.

"Agreed. When do you think she will awaken?" Duncan asked.

"In a few hours, at most." 'If at all' hung in the air after the response, but Duncan chose to ignore it. Perhaps a better question was when she would be well enough to travel.

"Then I will scout the surrounding area for darkspawn. I would not want them to plague you."

"Ma serannas, Duncan. That is very generous," Marethari said with a bow. "I shall see you when you return, then."

After spending the rest of the night darkspawn hunting, Duncan returned. Elissa was relieved; she apparently hadn't slept at all while he was gone. She looked exhausted, though Duncan seemed fine. The adrenaline and sense of duty from fighting darkspawn - not to mention the nightmares that awaited him when he slept - kept him from ailing for sleep.

"Duncan," Elissa said, and the Grey Warden raised his brows in surprise at being addressed. The girl had been very quiet on the way here. "Thank the Maker. Pardon me for asking, but when are we leaving?" Ah. That would explain her sudden wish to speak.

"Soon," he said. "But you should rest. We are safe here." She furrowed her brows.

"What about you? You've been out all night, fighting, by the looks of it," she said, gesturing to the bloodstains on his tunic. He nodded.

"I have, but I will be fine," he assured her. Reluctantly, she agreed and lay out by the fire on her bedroll, attempting to sleep. Duncan left her to seek out Marethari.

It did not take him long, for a hunter had informed her of his return. She greeted him with a frown.

"Duncan, you return," she said. "I'm afraid Lyna has left to see if she could find Tamlen." Duncan was surprised.

"She is well enough?" he asked. Marethari nodded.

"I was just as shocked as you are. She should be back soon, however. Would you like to rest? Or something to eat?" He accepted the offer for food, knowing that he should eat all he could while it was readily available to him. Dalish hunters were efficient and tracked game very well. There were hardly shortages in their camps, and when there were it was usually during the cold winter months, not the spring.

"Thank you, Keeper Marethari, it is appreciated," Duncan said with a bow.

"It is our pleasure," she replied. Then she smiled. "Your recruit has hardly rested at all since you left. I think she is nervous." Duncan sighed.

"Yes, she was raised in Castle Highever and has never traveled through the wilderness before. She hadn't believed that the Dalish existed," he said. Marethari chuckled. "It is ridiculous that she - or anyone else, for that matter - should believe such a thing. It is such ignorance that has led us to our current catastrophe." He was, of course, referring to the Blight and the peoples' general belief that darkspawn no longer existed, but this was the same kind of problem. Marethari frowned.

"Indeed it is." Marethari looked past Duncan. "You return. I see you did not find Tamlen." Duncan turned around and saw the elf that he and Elissa had rescued from the ruin. She seemed rather pale, possibly from her 'ailment', and frowned pensively, staring at the ground.

"No, I did not, Keeper," she said. "I am sorry."

"It is no fault of yours, da'len."

"I should have known better! We never should have gone into the cave without your permission," the young elf said, closing her eyes tightly and clenching her fists. There was a pause.

"Da'len, this is Duncan," Marethari said, gesturing to the Grey Warden. "He found you in the cave." Her gaze turned up to him, her eyes green and piercing. She had a tattoo, like twin trees that grew from her cheekbones over her eyes and whose branches reached across each other and to the opposite eyebrows. There were also two lines from her lips down her chin, accentuated by her frown. Her brown hair had been pulled back hastily, so the front hung in her face, possibly pulled loose from fighting, if the black ichor staining her boots and the front of her armor was any indication. The girl studied him for a moment, and then bowed.

"I thank you, Grey Warden, for rescuing me," she said with some subdued bitterness. She obviously would have been much more grateful if Tamlen had been found as well.

"I am sorry about your friend," Duncan said, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm sure you would have saved him if you could. It is no fault of yours," the elf replied.

"Lyna," Marethari interjected, "Duncan and I have spoken. We have come to an arrangement that concerns you." Lyna's brow twitched as she fought raising it in confusion.

"My order is in need of help," Duncan explained. "You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden." Lyna's gaze flicked to her Keeper's stern features, and she bowed slightly.

"I am honored," she said, choosing her words carefully. "But, if I may ask, how did this come about? I should like to stay here and search for Tamlen."

"The darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable." And also meant that she would survive the Joining, with any luck. "But eventually the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us." Lyna looked like she wanted to know what 'or worse' was, but with another stern luck from Marethari, her question was silenced.

"Is there no other way? I would rather stay here," Lyna said. "My clan needs me. Tamlen needs me. If it gets worse I could come with you."

"Da'len," Marethari interjected "By the time it gets worse, it will be too late. My magic can only hold it back for so long. And I am moving the clan north. The hunters have spotted shemlen in the forest. They are searching for us... something about two young elves threatening their kind?" Lyna paled even more.

"I am sorry, Keeper," Lyna said, not meeting her gaze. "Tamlen and I threatened them... I convinced him to let them go and now they have caused trouble for us." Lyna scowled, hatred in her eyes.

"It is done, da'len. You cannot stay with us. We could not get you to Duncan after we left." Lyna nodded solemnly.

"Then I will join you," she said to Duncan. There didn't seem to be much choice, but she did not seem resentful of that fact. No, her expression was all sorrow and regret.

"I welcome you to our order. It is rare to see a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction."

"I know you will do your clan proud, da'len," Marethari added. "Take this ring. It will remind you of your heritage and protect you from the darkness to come." She pressed the ring into Lyna's palm, a simple looking thing that she put on her finger right away.

"A valuable gift," Duncan commented. "Are you ready to go?" Lyna continued studying the ring, and for a moment it looked like she wasn't going to answer.

"I would like to stay for Tamlen's funeral," Lyna said. Duncan nodded.

"I will rest then, with the other recruit. We leave in the morning." With that, he bowed and took his leave, approaching the large fire where Elissa lay. She was not asleep, but stared into the sky blankly. Duncan sat on one of the nearby benches, and she started. She propped herself upon her elbow, looking at him. They were silent for a time.

"The elf will be joining us," Duncan explained. Elissa shifted in place. "She wishes to stay for her friend's funeral, so we leave in the morning. Rest while you can."

* * *

The funeral pyre burned high, used to illuminate the dark landscape, as it was barely dawn, and the forest blocked out most of the light. Lyna had planted a tree to honor her friend, as was tradition, the evening before, though there was no body to plant it over. They had spent the night in prayer and had closed the funeral with an elven song, the Dalish voices carrying throughout the forest in their foreign tongue.

As dawn broke, Lyna strode toward Duncan and Elissa, the fire outlining her and making her seem angelic - or perhaps demonic. She stopped in front of the Grey Warden Commander, not quite making eye contact, and nodded as decisively as she could.

"I am ready," she said, her eyes red from tears. "If you would like, I can lead us out of the forest. I know the area well. Where are we heading?"

"We are going to Lake Calenhad," Duncan said. They had been traveling southwest from Highever to the Circle of Magi's tower just as Duncan had planned, but Elissa seemed surprised.

"I thought we were going to Ostagar?" she said, furrowing her dark brows. She had obviously not traveled by herself before, or at least through such terrain, if she hadn't been able to tell that they were not going south.

"We are," Duncan said. "But I am in need of recruits, so I must visit the tower. We have very few Grey Warden mages, and I am supposed to bring a message there from the king to request more circle mages for the army. A fellow Grey Warden will meet me there. He will take both of you and the mages to Ostagar while I continue to look for recruits."

"But my brother-"

"Will still be there when you arrive, as will the king." Duncan gave her a stern look, and she looked away in embarrassment. Lyna had watched the exchange without comment, her arms crossed over her chest. Duncan turned back to Lyna. "If you could get us to Lake Calenhad, that would be appreciated. Lead on." Lyna nodded and walked past them, leading with a purpose.

"Would you like to avoid the roads, Warden?" Lyna called over her shoulder.

"Not unless we have to," Duncan replied. With that, she changed her path, heading directly west.

Traversing the forest was difficult, as it had been before. Elissa had been slow at the beginning, partially because she was not used to wearing her armor for such a long period of time. But then the pace slowed. Lyna was growing tired, more and more with each passing hour. The taint was spreading within her, and without magic to slow it, she might not even make it to her Joining. Duncan forced them to stop and rest often, even though Lyna insisted that they keep going.

After two days of travel, they reached the North Road, and travel was much easier. Duncan now took point, and they were silent. Lyna and Elissa hadn't said anything to each other, and when Lyna spoke it was only because Duncan had prompted her to with a question, sometimes about her heritage, other times about how she and Tamlen had found the cave, and once about how she felt. She took offense to that last question; she refused to admit that she was feeling exhausted, despite how obvious it was.

Finally they reached the docks on Lake Calenhad, where they would take a boat to the circle tower. Lyna and Elissa both looked queasy at the rocking of he waves. Neither had been on a boat before; Elissa had never seen such a vast body of water. Duncan couldn't help but be amused at the sight of them, sitting next to each other and clinging to the corresponding sides of the boat. They seemed to contrast each other in nearly every aspect; Elissa wore a shiny, gold-colored armor while Lyna wore Dalish armor (Elissa had thought it rather scandalous that her companion was showing so much skin), Lyna used a bow where Elissa used a sword and dagger; Lyna's hair was in a messy ponytail, her bangs in her face, while Elissa's was in a neatly braided bun at the base of her neck. Both looked ready to heave the meager contents of their stomachs into the lake.

They were both very grateful to be back on land when they reached the tower. Lyna seemed confused about the purpose of such a thing, as the Dalish had their own mages and they lived with the clan. Elissa explained to her that it was to train the mages and keep them from harming those around them, and a debate started between the two about whether it was really necessary until Duncan silenced them. What a way to start a relationship with someone, arguing over something they could do nothing about.

"You two try not to get into trouble while I talk to the First Enchanter," he commanded, and they followed him up to the proper floor before heading their separate ways.

Now to find recruits.


	4. Chapter Four: The Circle of Magi

Before Duncan could look for Grey Warden recruits, he decided it best to ask for volunteers to help the king's army at Ostagar. The First Enchanter was ready to give whatever was necessary to end the Blight, but the Knight Commander, Greagoir, thought they had sent enough mages as it were. Duncan argued that it would be best if every contingent could have at least one mage, and with the seven that they had, it would be impossible. Greagoir was unwilling to let mages out from under the Chantry's thumb, which was expected of a templar, but both Irving and Duncan thought this was ridiculous.

The arguing was interrupted when another mage entered. He was a rather tall man, thin, with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and a close-cropped beard. His tired brown eyes lit up upon walking in on the debate, and he seemed intrigued.

"Irving, it seems that someone would like to see you," Duncan commented, awkwardly interrupting the argument. Irving followed his gaze and smiled when he saw the mage.

"You sent for me?" the mage said, directing the question at Irving but staring at Duncan.

"If it isn't our new brother in the Circle. Welcome," Irving said. Now Duncan thought he knew who this was; the mage Irving had always spoken highly of as an apprentice. Apparently he was an apprentice no longer. Duncan was surprised, and pleased.

"This is...?" Duncan asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, this is he," Irving said with a smile.

"Well, Irving, you're obviously busy," Greagoir commented. "We'll discuss this later." There was some venom in his voice, and he moved to leave.

"Of course," Irving said amiably. "Where was I? Ah yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens. Duncan, this is Daylen."

"Pleased to meet you," Daylen said. He bowed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest in true Ferelden fashion. Duncan returned the bow.

"You've heard of the war brewing in the south, correct? Duncan is recruiting mages for the king's army at Ostagar," Irving explained.

"The darkspawn threat grows in the south. We need all the help we can get," Duncan added, hoping to possibly recruit a mage into the Wardens as well. Currently there were none. "The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn." Duncan wished that the darkspawn were really mindless, but to recruit anyone into the battle they had to think they would live. It was a tactic which he hated, but which he had learned to wield when he needed to. Playing on a mage's pride had worked for the Grey Warden's in the past, and he hoped it would work again. "I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight."

"Duncan, you worry the poor lad with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for him," Irving interjected. Duncan bit back his annoyance.

"We live in troubled times, my friend," Duncan said flatly.

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times," Irving responded easily. "The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim." Daylen's lip twitched. "You are officially a mage of the Circle of Magi." Daylen bowed, though his attempts to hide his disdain failed.

"Thank you, First Enchanter."

"For that, I present you with your new robes, a staff, and a ring, bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them." Irving passed over the items he named, and Daylen took them without saying anything more than 'thank you', mounting the new staff on his back as a warrior would a greatsword and donning his ring.

"Now then... take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours." Daylen nodded.

"I will return to my quarters," Duncan said, feeling the need to rest for a while.

"Would you be so kind as to bring Duncan back to his quarters?" the First Enchanter asked Daylen. Daylen's gaze flicked to the Grey Warden and back to the First Enchanter, and he bowed again.

"It would be my pleasure, First Enchanter," he said.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Greagoir." With that, Irving left, leaving Duncan with the young mage.

"Thank you for escorting me," Duncan said with a bow.

"I'm glad to get the chance to talk to you," Daylen said. He started to walk with Duncan into the hall, following the circular hallway clockwise. He was silent for a moment. "What do you think about... the Tranquil?" The question caught Duncan off guard.

"Why is it that you want to know?" Duncan asked, simply curious. Daylen shrugged.

"I wanted to know what someone from away from the Circle thought about them," he stated, though it didn't seem like that was the reason. Not to Duncan, anyway.

"Well," Duncan started cautiously, "They are helpful to the circle, and they are how you earn your funds." Daylen frowned.

"They were stripped of their emotions and their gift of magic, sometimes against their will," Daylen said without looking at the Grey Warden, slowing his pace.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Duncan said somewhat bitterly. Grey Wardens knew all about sacrifice. "Though it does seem wrong, doesn't it? To take away one's emotions." Daylen seemed equally satisfied and puzzled by the response.

He didn't get the chance to ask anything else, however, as a mage rushed up to them, breathless.

"Are you the Grey Warden?" the mage asked, though it was rather obvious. "Duncan?"

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"Well, you see, we were in the library, and -"

"Out with it, Niall," Daylen said. "Sometime today." Niall cast a glare in Daylen's direction before turning back to Duncan.

"The elf that was with you, she collapsed," he said. Duncan cursed under his breath.

"Take me to her," he demanded. Niall nodded and started running off down the hall. Daylen tossed his new robes to a nearby mage, one who had looked like he was waiting to get his attention, and he followed. They passed by Elissa, who was in a conversation with a templar in the hallway near the chapel, but when she saw Duncan run by she dismissed herself and ran after him.

"What's going on?" she asked as she caught up. He said nothing, and neither did anyone else. They rushed into the library and finally came to a stop in a small corner of the room. Duncan pressed past Niall to see Lyna on the floor, being propped up into a sitting position by an elven mage. She was sweating and had labored breathing, her mouth moving as if chanting unspoken words. The elf holding her was sweating almost as much as she was, nervously looking up at Duncan.

Just then two Senior Enchanters appeared.

"Eadric! What did you do to her?" the younger of the two enchanters demanded. The young elf looked even more nervous.

"I didn't! I didn't do anything! We were talking about the Dalish and then she passed out!" he explained frantically. "Honest, I didn't cast any spells!"

"Am I really supposed to believe -"

"Torrin," Niall interrupted, "Do you really think that Eadric would do such a thing to a Dalish elf, of all things?"

"I wouldn't do this to anyone!" Eadric squealed, indignant.

"It's true," Duncan interrupted. "He didn't do anything. She has darkspawn corruption." A hush fell over the room, silent except for Lyna's labored breathing.

"Move out of the way!" Greagoir said, pushing through the crowd of mages with First Enchanter Irving in tow.

"There are no abominations to be slain, Greagoir," Daylen said flatly. "She's not even a mage." Greagoir glared at Daylen before returning his attention to the elf on the floor.

"Someone said one of the mages was acting strangely," he muttered, allowing Irving to pass.

"First Enchanter," Duncan started, "is there any way you could slow the spread of the taint? Her keeper had already done so, but it seems her magic is wearing off now." As it should be; it had been three days. Irving was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, but I will need help. Niall, go get the other Senior Enchanters and tell them to meet me in the guest quarters." Niall nodded and left. Daylen stepped forward and scooped Lyna off the floor, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. How odd for a mage, Duncan thought. The mage turned to him, all business.

"Let's go, then," Daylen said. Duncan followed the First Enchanter back outside, and they moved counterclockwise to the next room. It was a fairly large room, with a wide bed in the corner and a few bookshelves, many vases, and some shelves. Daylen laid Lyna, who had started muttering incoherently, on the bed and took a step backward. Then Irving, Torrin, and the other Senior Enchanters formed a circle around the bed.

"Thank you, Daylen," Irving said. "We will take it from here." Daylen frowned, but nodded and turned to leave, if somewhat hesitantly. Elissa stood at Duncan's side, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Tamlen, don't!" Lyna yelled in her delirium. Daylen and Elissa nearly jumped, while Duncan frowned. The mages started casting spells, some to bring down the fever, and others to actually fight back the taint, hoping to keep it from spreading and perhaps push it back, if they could. Daylen looked disturbed and continued out, walking briskly down the hall. Elissa looked uncomfortable as well, so Duncan put a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to leave. She shifted in place for a moment, seemed about to protest, and then heard Lyna scream again and decided it was for the best that she wasn't there.

Eadric, the elf mage, had followed them into the room. He was very pale and seemed to be struggling not to faint, but managed to remain standing as the mages soothed the tortured elf. Lyna's breathing calmed, and her temperature was reduced to normal. The mages themselves seemed spent, but assured Duncan that they had made it possible for her to reach Ostagar without the taint overcoming her, provided she went straight there and left within the next few days.

"Eadric," Torrin snapped, looking tired while still managing to be intimidating and angry. Duncan felt for the poor boy. "You are to stay here and watch her. If anything unusual happens, I will be in the library next door. Come and get me right away. Understood?" Eadric nodded nervously. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Senior Enchanter Torrin, Ser!" Eadric said, sounding like a frightened child.

"Torrin," First Enchanter Irving said without humor. "Do not treat our fellow mages as we would animals." Torrin muttered an insincere apology. "I thank you, Eadric, for watching her." Duncan smiled to himself; he was glad that Irving was First Enchanter, and not someone like Torrin.

The elder enchanters left the room, as did Duncan. He went to the library, hoping to find something to read on corruption or the darkspawn taint while he waited for Elrin, a Grey Warden whom he had served with for quite some time and who was second in command of the Wardens in Ferelden. He would be arriving soon to take Duncan's recruits and any others that he'd found to Ostagar.

But for now, there was nothing to do but wait and pray.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I've had these last two chapters done for a while but I forgot to post them I suppose. I hope you like!


	5. Chapter Five: Departure

**Author's Note: **Ah, yes! I am still alive and I have an update! I've been very busy lately, because I've started an internship and such. But I should have... periodic updates? Haha... sorry guys... ^.^' anyway, here it is!

* * *

It was not long before a mage retrieved Duncan from the library. He had, overall, enjoyed his time there, and had found many books on darkspawn, unused for the most part. Daylen had even come by, seeming surprised to find Duncan there. He had asked about Lyna before dismissing himself and approaching one of the older senior enchanters, though Duncan could not hear what they had discussed.

Then a mage had come for him. Duncan followed the mage downstairs, where Elrin waited for him, impatient as always.

"Duncan," Elrin greeted with a bow. "Good to see you are well."

"And you, my friend," Duncan replied. "I have two recruits for you to take right now-"

Before he could finish, a door that he hadn't noticed opened, leading up from what had to be the basement. Two mages emerged, one of them Daylen, with what seemed to be a priestess.

"We did it!" the unknown mage was saying to Daylen. "I can't believe it. Without you, we never could have-"

"So what you say is true, Irving," Greagoir said flatly as he entered the room with Irving and a few flanking templars. None of them seemed to notice Duncan and Elrin as they stood on the other side of the room, watching.

"Greagoir..." the priestess muttered.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage," Greagoir said. So not a priestess, Duncan noted. "I'm disappointed, Lily." Duncan wondered if Daylen was the blood mage he was referring to. "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then.

"You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us," Greagoir continued, speaking to Irving. The First Enchanter seemed paler than usual, as if this was the part of his job that he detested. "The Chantry will not let this go unpunished.

"And this one. Newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the Circle." Duncan had to admit that he was relieved to see that Daylen was who he was eying critically this time: it meant that he wasn't a blood mage.

"I'm disappointed in you," Irving said to Daylen. "You could have told me what you knew of this plan, but you didn't."

"You don't care for the mages!" the accused blood mage cried indignantly. "You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!"

"Jowan," Daylen cautioned. "You're making it worse."

"Enough!" Greagoir bellowed. "As knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." The terror that overtook the girl's face caused Duncan to frown in pity. Aeonar was a terrible place, so it was rumored. Generally people who went there didn't come back.

"The mage's prison... no, please no! Not there!" Lily cried, backing away from the approaching templars. The mage named Jowan seemed to panic with her and stood in front of her defensively.

"No! I won't let you touch her!" he yelled as he drew a knife, cutting himself in the palm. So he was a blood mage... Elrin and Duncan rushed over to the scene, which would surely get out of control in a moment.

As for Lily and Daylen, they seemed shocked. Clearly they hadn't believed that this mage was a maleficar, but now they saw it was true. The blood that freely flowed from Jowan's palm swirled in the air around him. He directed his powerful magic at the crowd of templars, the Wardens, and the First Enchanter, knocking them all to the ground. Duncan felt dazed and winded, and he couldn't move. He had paralyzed them.

"By the Maker," he heard the initiate say. "Blood magic! How could you? You said you never..."

"I admit it, I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!" Jowan said.

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people, changes them!" Lily cried.

"I'm going to give it up! All magic! I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me," the blood mage pleaded, to no avail.

"I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you..." Lily said. "I... I don't know you, blood mage. Stay away from me." And that Jowan did. He fled the tower as everyone began to stand up, the spell's effect wearing off. Daylen helped the First Enchanter to his feet, looking pale, though not nervous. He was ready for what was to come, Duncan could see. And he commended that.

"I knew it," Greagoir commented. "Blood magic! But to think that he could overpower so many... I never thought him capable of such power!"

"Jowan told me he wasn't a blood mage," Daylen said, though not to defend himself. He could have expanded on it, saying he wouldn't have helped if he had, but Duncan could see that Daylen was more hurt by the fact that his friend had lied to him than anything.

"None of us expected this," Irving said. "Are you alright, Greagoir?" Duncan found it mildly amusing that this was the first thing Irving asked, considering their heated debate from earlier.

"As good as could be expected, given the circumstances," Greagoir replied bitterly. "If you had let me act sooner, none of this would have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!" He sighed in agitation. "Where is the girl?" It seemed he was eager to take out his frustrations on someone, and the initiate was guilty of helping the blood mage. She was the next target.

"I... I am here, ser," she said, her head hanging low.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!" Greagoir demanded. Duncan felt he should say something, tell him that it was not the girl's fault, but decided against it. It was better not to make the knight-commander even angrier.

"Knight-commander, I was wrong. I was accomplice to a... a blood mage," Lily admitted, stepping forward. "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even... even Aeonar." Duncan was surprised at her faith, for that is what it was. She was not courageous by any means; she just thought that this was the punishment she deserved for betraying the maker. Such false bravery was useless in the long run.

"Get her out of my sight," Greagoir said to the templars, turning away from the girl, who flinched at the words.

"And you," Greagoir continued his rampage, turning toward Daylen, who had managed to avoid the confrontation so far. "You know why the repository exists! Some artifacts - some magics - are locked away for a reason!"

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving questioned. Daylen hesitated for a moment.

"I took this staff," he said, removing it from his back hand handing it out to the First Enchanter.

"Some honesty, at last," Greagoir commented with a scoff. "But you have made a mockery of the Circle! What are we to do with you?" Daylen shrugged his large shoulders.

"I had no idea he was a blood mage," he said calmly.

"And you think this excuses you?" Greagoir bellowed indignantly. "You helped a blood mage escape. All of our prevention measures for naught because of you!"

"Knight-Commander, if I may," Duncan interjected. "I am not only looking for mages for the king's army. I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens." Greagoir's face twisted with even more fury, if that was possible. "Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like for him to join our ranks." Irving looked nervous.

"Duncan, this mage has assisted a maleficar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circle's rules," he said.

"He is a danger. To all of us," Greagoir added grimly.

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need," Duncan commented. Elrin seemed to find this all very amusing, mischievous as he was, while Daylen just looked utterly shocked. He stared at the Warden in disbelief. "I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage."

"No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!" Greagoir exclaimed.

"I would gladly join the Grey Wardens, if they would have me," Daylen said, bowing slightly.

"Stop him!" Greagoir shouted to Irving, who crossed his arms thoughtfully. "You are not taking this mage away!"

"You know Duncan can invoke the Right of Conscription if he wishes. We must comply," Irving said with a shrug. Duncan was pleased; the First Enchanter really didn't want to see such potential go to waste either.

"There are worse things plaguing this world than blood mages, Greagoir. You know that," Duncan said. "I am taking this mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for his actions."

"A blood mage escapes," started Greagoir, pinching the bridge of his nose in impatience, "and his accomplice not only goes unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden! Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving."

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter," Irving declared.

"Thank you, First Enchanter," Daylen said. Duncan was pleased to see the boy was not without gratitude.

"Come," Duncan said. "We should wake Lyna, if she is well enough. Go get your things."

"Yes ser," Daylen muttered, retreating to his quarters.

Upon arriving in the guest quarters, Duncan saw that Lyna was already awake. She seemed puzzled, a little dazed, and quite irate.

"What is this?" she grumbled to Eadric, who was flustered by her side. She was looking down at the bed. "I have never seen such a thing."

"Um, you mean the bed?" Eadric responded, fidgeting. "You've never seen a bed before?"

"I live in the forest, mage. I do not have the luxury of staying in one place. This would be impossible to move around," Lyna commented, throwing the heavy blankets off of her and slinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"You sleep in bedrolls then?" Eadric questioned, becoming curious. Lyna glanced at him.

"Sometimes. Mostly I sleep on the ground."

"Lyna, it is good to see you are well," Duncan interrupted. "Can you travel?" Lyna rolled her shoulders and stood slowly, stretching her back and testing her joints.

"Yes, I believe so," Lyna said. "Hopefully we will be on roads this time."

"Good. You will be leaving as soon as the others are ready." Lyna raised a brow curiously.

"Others?" she asked.

"Yes. A mage will be traveling with you," Duncan explained. If Lyna noticed that Duncan excluded himself, she made no indication of it. She merely nodded, picking up her pack from where it had been left on the floor. She remembered Eadric and stared at him for a moment, causing him to shift awkwardly under her scrutiny.

"Thank you," she said at last. "And thank your superiors for healing me." Eadric stammered before clamping his jaw firmly shut and nodding in acknowledgement. Lyna slung her pack over her shoulder and turned to Duncan.

"I'm ready." Duncan thought about questioning the elf about her health again, but decided it would be pointless. She would probably insist she was fine any way, just as she had on the way here. He nodded curtly and turned to leave, wondering how he would find Daylen and Elissa. It occurred to him that he hadn't a clue as to where Elissa had gone, but he needn't have worried. As he left the room, Daylen strode to him with Elissa in tow, looking upset.

"You can't really want to recruit this accomplice to a maleficar!" she hissed angrily. Duncan was surprised at her outburst, considering how quiet she usually was, but he locked gazes with her. If she was going to keep questioning authority, she would become a problem, and quickly. Elissa jutted her jaw out defiantly, ready to argue, but Duncan didn't have the time or the patience for this at the moment.

"I have deemed him worthy," he started calmly, "just as I have deemed you and Lyna worthy. You have no authority, Cousland, no matter what you are used to. Remember who is Commander."

Elissa floundered indignantly, looking frustrated and possibly hurt, but she just snorted and turned away. Duncan shook his head and motioned for the recruits to follow. They descended to the docks where Elrin awaited them, pacing impatiently.

"There you are, Commander," Elrin said, smirking. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't return." Duncan ignored the comment and began introductions before explaining what was to transpire.

"Elrin will be taking you all to Ostagar. Do exactly as he says, and do not do anything to injure our cause. I will join you shortly," he said. Elissa shifted in place, like she was about to say something, and Duncan turned to her. "Wait for me to approach the king, Elissa. These matters are somewhat delicate." She blinked in surprise and then nodded, seeming to calm a little. Then Duncan looked at Elrin.

"Go ahead with the Joining," he muttered so only Elrin could hear. Elrin did not nod, or respond in any way, but Duncan knew that Elrin would comply. "Farewell." Elrin then led the recruits onto a small boat to cross the lake, and Duncan saw a few mages boarding another a short ways away. So the king's army would have more mages after all. That was a relief. Duncan waited for the return of another boat and rode silently back to the shores of the lake.

When he arrived, Elrin and the mages were already gone. Duncan left for Denerim immediately, leaving the Circle of Magi behind him.


	6. Chapter Six: The Joining, Part 1

It took the small band of Grey Wardens, along with the mages, almost a week to reach Ostagar. Elrin did not notice that Lyna grew pale and weak as the days passed, or he chose to ignore it, but she stubbornly pushed forward. Daylen attempted to speak to her while they were on the road, mostly ignoring Elissa (she had already shown hostility for him, after all), but Lyna was unwilling to speak to any human, bar Duncan, and even he was not there to speak to anyway.

Elissa, for her part, worried that the elf would push herself to the point of exhaustion, and reluctantly hoped that Lyna would accept Daylen's offer to use his magic to help her. The elf was adamant, however, and would not speak for long on the subject.

Despite her protests, Elissa suspected that Daylen was performing the magic on Lyna while they slept, probably when it was his turn to stand watch. She could never catch him in the act, however; their travel was taxing on all of them it seemed, except for Elrin, who had traveled before. He seemed tireless to Elissa, always pressing them forward, until finally they saw the high, battered stone walls of Ostagar. Elissa was amazed at the sheer size of the fortress, and surprised that it was still standing after such a long time.

"This fortress was used to defend against the Chasind folk," she commented to no one in particular. "How very fitting." She frowned, realizing that no one shared her love of history, and suddenly missed Ser Gilmore. He had always listened to her ramblings and even shared some of her enthusiasm, though he never took the time to research like she had. No, all of his time was spent training, and still it did him no good, in the end.

Well, Elissa thought, perhaps it did. Maybe he and the others holding the doors were the reason why she had made it out alive.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the thoughts. Her brother was here somewhere, and after whatever it was they were supposed to do, she was going to find him. Who knew how long it would be before Duncan returned? This was urgent. If she could find her brother and tell him, then perhaps both of them could talk to the king.

"The mages should have already prepared the ritual," Elrin said, though none of the recruits knew exactly what that meant. "We should begin the Joining immediately. Follow me." Elrin led them across a bridge and through camp, past numerous tents and crowds of people, and into another part of the ruin. Off to their left, there was a long table with a few servants preparing something, but they didn't head that way. Instead they turned right, up a staircase, to where a blonde paced by himself, looking slightly irate. He stopped pacing when he saw the group.

"Ser Elrin, you weren't supposed to prepare before they arrived. Duncan said-" the blonde started angrily.

"Know your place, boy. Duncan isn't here, and he left me in command. You will do as I say," Elrin snapped. "You can fulfill your duties as junior member when Duncan returns. For now, you are not needed here. Go find somewhere else to be." The man didn't look like he wanted to comply, but he bit his lip and bowed stiffly.

"Yes, ser," he grumbled, marching down the stairs and leaving the three baffled recruits with Elrin.

"Ser? What exactly is the Joining?" Elissa chanced asking. Elrin barely spared her a glance before striding over to a table, which was bare with the exception of a very large chalice.

"It is the initiation ceremony to get into the Grey Wardens," he said simply. "You will consume darkspawn blood, which has been… altered by the mages. It is the source of our power."

"Blood magic then," Daylen commented dryly. Elissa's lip curled upward in a sneer, regarding the entire situation with disgust.

"Duncan did not mention involvement with such fowl cults. I see now why he allowed the mage to come with us," she commented. Elrin turned on her, eyes ablaze with rage.

"You cannot refuse the Joining ritual. You have gone too far to turn back. I _will_ kill you if you try," he snarled. Elissa took a step back before she could stop herself. She looked to Lyna, who watched indifferently, and then to Daylen, who merely crossed his arms and shifted his weight. Neither was going to help her. She would surely die if she fought this man: Grey Wardens were known for skill and strength, and she needed to at least live long enough to find Fergus. Her gaze fell to the ground.

"Very well," she said. Elrin eyed her wearily for a moment.

"Good. We shall begin immediately then." He paused.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you." Elissa and Daylen exchanged a glance after hearing the part about dying, though Lyna once again seemed oblivious. Elrin approached with the chalice.

"Lyna, step forward," Elrin demanded. Without hesitation, she did as she was told. Elrin handed her the goblet, and she stared at it for a moment before swallowing a few mouthfuls. At first, nothing happened. She handed the goblet back calmly and stared at the ground, waiting.

And then her face contorted in pain. She reached her hands to her temples, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth against whatever it was she was feeling. And then, with a gasp, she fell to the floor. Elissa stared open-mouthed at her.

"Is she dead?" she said, the words leaving her without her consent. Elrin shook his head.

"She will live. Daylen, step forward," he commanded again. The process was repeated, and soon Daylen had joined the elf on the ground. Then it was Elissa's turn. She took the goblet tentatively, looking at her fallen comerades. According to Elrin, they were still alive. Also according to Elrin, the Joining was deadly. Did that mean she would be the one to die? If she refused, she would die for sure. She could already see the man fingering the hilt of his sword. Elissa lifted the goblet to her lips nervously, tilting it back and swallowing a mouthful. She didn't feel any different, but she had expected that. Neither of the others looked different at first either.

But after she handed the goblet back to Elrin, she felt it. It was a pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, shooting down her spine through every nerve, focusing just behind her eyes. Her fingers dug into the skin at her temples: she felt she would tear off her own face just to make the pain stop. She saw images; dark images, of her family, of her nephew who had still been a child when Howe's men had slain him. Of her brother, whom she had yet to find. If she died now, she would never find him. She fought to hold on to life with all her might, and then she saw a dark scaled, mutated dragon. It looked at her and roared, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Elissa? Elissa, wake up. You'll be late to your lessons." Elissa blinked her eyes open. Her mother hovered over her, smiling warmly.

"Mother?" Elissa muttered. Her mom smiled again. But then her teeth deformed into fangs, the skin on her face seemed to peel off to reveal a hideous creature that gave a guttural laugh before raising a crude black sword, readying a death blow at her…

"Hello? Miss?" She felt her shoulder being shaken but screamed and pushed away. Her vision was still blurry, and she grabbed for her sword in defense but fumbled too much with it and it clattered to the ground. If the figure she saw had been hostile, she would have been bleeding already.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." Elissa blinked a few times and saw that it was the blonde man from earlier. "I just came to check up on you. You've been out for a while now." Elissa was panting and sweating, and, now that she was moving around again, she felt very stiff. She supposed that was from passing out on the hard ground in her armor. Elissa bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"Thank you for your concern," she said. "I… I think I'm ok."

"My name is Alistair. I would have introduced myself earlier, but…" He shrugged, referring to when they had first arrived for their Joining.

"My name is Elissa. Pleased to meet you," Elissa said. She bowed slightly.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked suddenly. Elissa paled and nodded. He frowned a little. "Well, I'm glad you're ok. There's just one last thing to the joining ceremony. Take this pendant. We put the leftover blood in it to remind us of those who didn't make it. Elrin doesn't see this as a very important part of the ceremony… but I do. So here." He approached her only somewhat hesitantly and dropped a chain necklace with a pendant in her palm. She looked at it, somewhat disturbed by the dark, swirling liquid within, but put it on anyway. "Even though everyone in your Joining did survive. We should still honor those who do not." Elissa let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding in a relieved sigh. So the others had survived after all.

"The others seem to have run off somewhere. How very kind of them," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Mind your manners, shem. You never know who is listening." Elissa and Alistair both jumped away from the voice and turned to see Lyna step out of the shadows. "It is... good that you are well." This was directed at Elissa, who was a bit shocked at her concern. The elf didn't seem to regard humans kindly in general, and besides some worrying over the elf when she was sick, Elissa hadn't shown any particular kindness to her. Alistair looked shocked at the sudden appearance and couldn't seem to find any words.

"Ah…thank you," Elissa managed. Lyna nodded stiffly before striding off toward the main camp, leaving her with Alistair.

"Well, that was short-lived," Alistair commented. "Come on, I'll show you to camp. There will be preparations to make tomorrow."

* * *

Elissa did not sleep soundly, even though she was exhausted. She slept on a bedroll in one of the many tents that were set up in the area for the army, and she'd had terrible nightmares throughout the night. Needless to say, she looked terrible when she woke, dark bags hanging under her eyes. When she approached Lyna and Daylen, they offered her breakfast and eyed her curiously.

"Did you guys have a rough night, too? Or was that just me?" she asked. Lyna shrugged her shoulder and Daylen shook his head. "Just me then." She nibbled on her bread, dipping it in some kind of broth and missing the delicious meals she used to have for breakfast at home.

Thinking of home reminded her of her brother. She still needed to find him.

"Good morning, recruits," Elrin grumbled as he approached. "I trust you rested well tonight? Today you can do whatever it is that you want. Perhaps you could buy new weapons or armor, or you could practice with the other Wardens. You will have a few days for yourselves before Duncan arrives, and then you shall see what it means to be a Grey Warden." The three of them nodded in acknowledgement, and then the man strode away.

"He sure isn't as friendly as Duncan," Elissa muttered as she continued eating her breakfast.

"I do not trust him," Lyna said, almost too quietly for them to hear. Elissa and Daylen both looked at her in shock. He could be a little brutal, but he was a Grey Warden. Surely he could be trusted?

"Why not?" Elissa asked. Lyna stared at the ground, and Elissa thought that she wouldn't answer.

"I do not know. It is just a feeling," she replied. Elissa was never one to pre-judge people. Even if her gut told her something was wrong with someone, she always gave them a chance before making any decisions about their motives.

But then, that was why her family was dead, wasn't it?

"Where are you going?" Daylen questioned, and Elissa looked up to see that Lyna had stood and began to leave them.

"We have the day to do as we wish. I am going to see what there is to do," she said. With that, she turned and strode toward the main camp. Elissa turned back to Daylen.

"What about you? Aren't you going?" she asked. Daylen shook his head.

"Where would I go? There are Circle Mages and Templars around, not to mention the Chantry's priestesses. I would merely be scrutinized. At least here, the Grey Wardens don't really care where you came from or what you were accused of. I have always respected Grey Wardens for that trait. Perhaps I will become better acquainted with some of them." Elissa blinked at the man in shock, now looking at him with a newfound respect. She had been one of those people who had accused him. She had seen that he wasn't such a bad man – he had been very concerned for Lyna during their journey – and she now saw that he was quite insightful. And she also knew that she had been wrong about him being a blood mage anyway. "And you, Cousland?" Elissa bristled a little at his tone when he said her last name; perhaps the man was _too_ insightful.

"Please, just Elissa." He nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "I think I may take a look around. I have never been in an army camp before, and the ruins are quite interesting. I hope to learn something more about them." Daylen smiled in amusement, and Elissa got the feeling that he saw her as a young girl instead of a grown woman capable of running him through with a sword. Was it all that childish to be interested in history? With a huff, Elissa dismissed his treatment of her and continued eating.

When Elissa finished her breakfast, she headed toward the camp. In the main part of the camp, there were only a few tents; those of King Cailan himself and his advisor, Teyrn Loghain. There was a makeshift infirmary (which Elissa did well to stay away from) and even an area where the Chantry could preach and bring hope to those who were to fight the darkspawn. There were kennels for the mabari and, nearby, a camp for the Ash Warriors. Elissa talked to one of them for a little while, learning what she could about them, before their leader told her that she should be on her way. She made her way back to the main camp and was about to ask a nearby man about the isolation of a mabari, but her attention was diverted to some shouting a short distance away. Elissa recognized Lyna's voice and moved toward it in an attempt to find out what was going on. She found the elf with a man who seemed to be the quartermaster, judging by all the weapons and armor that was scattered in the immediate vicinity.

"You should know what you're servants look like, shem! I am no flat-ear!" Lyna was yelling, obviously fighting the urge to draw her daggers.

"Look, I already apologized, elf. You really should just quiet down and be on your way," the quartermaster replied, snarling slightly. "Just who do you think you are anyway?"

"I am Lyna Mahariel, Hunter of the southern Dalish clan of Andruil, and in her name I _will _strike you down!" Lyna cried, reaching for her blades. Elissa ran to her and grabbed her arm, almost startling the elf into drawing them even faster.

"Lyna, it isn't worth it," she said. "Come, before he calls the guards on you. Sheath your weapons." Lyna's nose flared in annoyance, and she looked form Elissa back to the quartermaster before doing as was asked of her.

"Tread lightly, shem, or prepare to become very intimate with vhen'alas," Lyna told the man. She offered him one last snarl before turning heel and heading back to the Grey Wardens' campsite.

"You should put a tighter leash on that one," the quartermaster commented, spitting on the ground in disgust. Elissa glared at him.

"Next time, I'll let her run you through," she growled before following in Lyna's path. This was infuriating. Did Grey Warden's have no respect at all anymore?

"Lyna," Elissa called when she caught up with the fuming elf. "Lyna, what just happened?" Lyna did not turn around and did not stop walking until she reached her tent.

"I was merely going to browse his wares, but he immediately treated me as a slave, ordering me to fetch armor," Lyna explained. "But I see that all shemlen are not alike. Ma serannas." Elissa stared in confusion. "If you do not mind, I would like to be left alone now." Elissa nodded and watched as the elf disappeared into her tent and thought briefly on what Lyna had said. Had she been thanking her?

"See anything interesting?" Daylen asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Elissa didn't respond immediately. "… while you were in camp?"

"Oh, um, yes. Actually," she stopped and looked toward the tent Lyna had just disappeared into. "I talked to the Ash Warriors. That was pretty interesting. I'd only heard about them from my mentor."

"They aren't common at castles?" Daylen asked. Elissa reminded herself that Daylen grew up in the Circle Tower and didn't know exactly what was normal or not. For all she knew, he might have never heard of Ash Warriors before.

"Not at our castle. We didn't even have that many mabari. And besides, they learned their techniques from the dwarves. I suppose they are more common farther East, closer to Orzammar," Elissa explained. Daylen seemed vaguely curious but somewhat distracted.

"What is wrong with Lyna?" he asked suddenly, in a hushed tone. Elissa was once again taken by surprise at the question.

"Nothing," she said hastily. Daylen looked at her skeptically, but then she led him away from Lyna's tent. Perhaps she shouldn't tell him. But then again, perhaps he should know that Lyna was (predictably) sensitive to such things.

"The quartermaster mistook Lyna for a servant," Elissa said simply.

"Idiot. She's dressed in armor," Daylen commented. Elissa nodded. Daylen sighed in frustration. "Humans are far too judgmental. They have a superiority complex." Elissa furrowed her brows.

"You do realize that this is your own race you are talking about?" she said. Daylen nodded. "Well it is true that most elves are servants. Particularly in the capital, I hear." Daylen sneered in disgust.

"This is probably the only good thing about the Circle. One is judged solely on his or her prowess with magic. Elves and humans are equal there. Equally disgusting and worthy of death, as far as the Chantry is concerned, but still equal," he commented. Elissa's curiosity was piqued, but judging by Daylen's bitter tone as he spoke of his former home, asking for more information was inadvisable, at best.

"Did you enjoy your time at camp then?" Elissa asked, breaking the tense silence. Daylen shrugged.

"There aren't any other mages here. There are few elves, no dwarves and no women." Elissa was shocked at this. Duncan didn't seem the type to gravitate to human males exclusively for his warriors. Then again, human warriors were generally easy to come by, and most of them were males. Perhaps it was just convenient to recruit them. "Then again, there aren't really that many of us anyway. 30 at most, including us, and Duncan." Elissa was also shocked to hear this. The Grey Wardens were still so very small in Ferelden, and she tended to forget that.

"Cousland. What of your brother?" Elissa and Duncan turned around to see Lyna had reemerged from her tent. Apparently she didn't like sitting still if it wasn't completely necessary.

"Oh, I haven't started searching for him yet," Elissa said after a pause.

"Why not?" Lyna asked, a serious look on her face.

"Duncan said to wait for him to talk to the king about what happened." Daylen raised an eyebrow; he hadn't heard exactly what happened.

"We should go ahead without him. They longer we wait, the higher our chance of failure," Lyna said, her eyes focusing on something over Elissa's shoulder, or perhaps nothing at all. "After all, he could not help me." Elissa shifted uncomfortably.

"So you think we should go ahead and speak with the king?" Elissa asked, despite the fact that she already knew that was exactly what she was saying. And not even because she was rash; it seemed that Lyna was saying so to prevent Elissa from losing someone as she had. Lyna found the question a waste of words and raised a brow.

"I'll join you," Daylen said. "This seems… interesting." Elissa glanced at him suspiciously.

"I thought you didn't want to go to camp?" she asked. Daylen shrugged.

"Things change."

"Let us go now," Lyna said. "We mustn't waste time." Elissa nodded and led the others into camp, heading straight to where she had seen the tents earlier. She approached the guard who stood outside the king's tent with as much confidence she could muster.

"Excuse me, ser," she said with a slight bow, arms crossed over her chest like an X over her heart. "Is the king available?" The guard looked down at her, slightly puzzled.

"He is not," the guard said. "He is, as always, with the army. May I ask who is asking?"

"Elissa Cousland," she stated, her diplomatic training starting to kick in.

"Teyrn Cousland sent both of his children? I did not think he would," the guard speculated. Elissa ground her teeth but chose not to say anything as of yet. "In any case, the main army is camped near the Grey Wardens. It's rather hard to miss."

"Thank you, ser," Elissa said with another bow.

"You are welcome. Maker watch over you."

"And you, ser." With that, the three went back to camp, walking past their own tents to find the main army camp. It wasn't long before they found all sorts of foolish happenings, generally involving drinking, and in some cases dancing. Didn't this army know that it was the middle of the day, and that they should be training? Elissa was slightly relieved to see that this was only a small portion of the army; most of them actually were out training or possibly in the Wilds. What was really unsettling was that the king was in the middle of all this.

The king was very distinguishable from the rest of the crowd. He was wearing a tunic and breeches, all of higher quality than the soldiers around him. He was a blonde man of moderate stature and didn't seem to have anything in common with the army but a love of alcohol. Fortunately, though, he didn't seem to be drunk; at least, no compared with the men around him. Did they have no shame in front of their king?

"Excuse me, King Cailan?" Elissa called, suddenly very intimidated by the man despite his apparently friendly nature. The man excused himself from whatever conversation he had been having and made his way over to her.

"Yes, miss? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, looking rather amused. Elissa and Daylen both bowed to the king, acknowledging his status, while Lyna merely crossed her arms. It was obvious that she was unimpressed. Cailan didn't seem to notice.

"Ser, I am looking for my brother, Fergus Cousland. Have you seen him?" Elissa asked stiffly.

"Ah! So you are the other Cousland. I hear good things about you from Teyrn Cousland when he comes to Denerim. You and your brother both!" King Cailan stated. "Yes, I have seen your brother. He arrived about a week ago, and two days ago went into the Wilds with a scouting party. He should return in a few days." Elissa frowned. "Is it urgent?" Elissa shifted uncomfortably again.

"Yes ser. You see… Arl Howe has invaded Castle Highever and brutally slaughtered everyone in it, including my father and mother," Elissa said. King Cailan looked shocked.

"Are you sure? That is a rather large accusation," he stated. Elissa nodded.

"They bore his shields. Duncan was there, he can tell you when he arrives." And she hoped she would.

"Do not worry. As soon as we are done here we will take care of Howe." Elissa bowed.

"Thank you ser."

"I apologize for your loss. Maker watch over you," the king said, seemingly sobered. However, before Elissa could respond he had moved back into the crowd.

"Your king is a fool," Lyna commented. Elissa gave her a disapproving glance.

"You could at least wait until we are away from His Highness," Elissa deadpanned. Of course it had seemed that way, but at least Elissa had gotten what she wanted.

When they returned to their own tents, Elrin was waiting for them.

"There you are," he said, sounding only a little impatient. "Something has come up that I need you to take care of."

"What is it, ser?" Daylen asked, though the 'ser' seemed only tacked on as an afterthought. Elrin disregarded this entirely.

"There are some documents in the Wilds, in an old tower that has been abandoned for years," Elrin explained. "I would like for you to retrieve them." He proceeded to give them directions, complete with a map of the surrounding area (there was not an accurate map of the Wilds). "Come back as soon as you get them."

"Yes, ser," Elissa said. Lyna merely glared at the man, possibly not liking the fact that he was seemingly using him for his own gains. After all, he never said what the documents were, and no one bothered to ask.

"You leave immediately. Gather your belongings. I will go tell the Ash Warriors to let you through," Elrin commanded. Then he strode away purposefully.

"We could find my brother while we are in the Wilds," Elissa said, almost as soon as he was out of earshot. "This is our perfect opportunity." Lyna nodded in agreement. Daylen didn't look opposed, but did not seem very supportive either. As a matter of fact, that's how he seemed about most ideas. They gathered their things and soon found themselves at the gate leading to the Wilds themselves. The Ash Warrior opened the gate for them and they started out. Then, almost as an afterthought, they heard Elrin call out to them in an almost mischievous-sounding tone:

"Watch out for darkspawn!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Denerim

Denerim was the same as Duncan remembered it. It was cold for mid spring weather, as if the harsh Ferelden winters weren't enough to contend with. Of course, Duncan was of Orleisian blood, and he never could get used to the unarguably worse weather here.

In any case, after he spent the night catching up on his rest, Duncan knew exactly where he wanted to look. He knew from experience that harsh environments created the strongest of warriors, so he turned his attention to the alienage.

But then something else caught his eye: the crest of House Aeducan. It was on a shield that a dwarf was wearing on his back. Duncan wondered briefly if the man actually belonged to the house or if he was a supporter, but he couldn't miss an opportunity such as this, especially if the rumors he'd heard were true.

"Alright, Gorim, thank you. If I get the chance to avenge my brother, you know I will," the dwarf was saying to a vendor. Ah, so the rumors were true indeed.

"Excuse me, ser," Duncan put in. "Are you Duran Aeducan?" The dwarf turned to him, his face unreadable. Duncan noticed another dwarf, this one a female in tattered leather armor with an s-shaped brand on her cheek marking her as casteless. She glared at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need?" Duran asked. The casteless dwarf turned her glare upon him, as if accusing him of consorting with the enemy.

"I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden," he explained. "It is an honor to meet you."

"No, ser, the privilege is mine," Duran said with a small bow.

"… politics …" the casteless dwarf muttered under her breath. "So? What do you want?"

Duran gave her a pointed stare.

"I am looking for promising recruits for the Order," Duncan said, his curiosity piqued. How did this casteless dwarf end up traveling with the Prince of Orzammar? Or, as it may be, the former prince. "I heard rumors about what happened with your brother, but I did not believe them to be true."

"They aren't," Duran retorted, a slight frown visible beneath his beard. "I didn't kill my brother. Bhelen set me up."

Duncan could tell by the dwarf's demeanor and rage that he wasn't lying. In any case, there was no reason for him to lie here.

"You should join, my friend," Gorim put in. "I don't mean to interrupt." He bowed politely toward Duran. Duran pondered this for a moment.

"What of my companion?" he asked.

"With all due respect, I already told you that I hurt my leg," Gorim said sadly.

"He wasn't talking about you, nug-humper," the female dwarf replied snappily. "And what makes you think I want in on the Wardens?"

"It's better than roaming the streets and pick-pocketing for a living," Duran said flatly. She scowled.

"I did what I had to. Not all of us can be born to the king, or even with a caste," she snapped.

"If it is not too personal, may I ask what you mean?" Duncan questioned, feeling slight excitement at the thought of another potential recruit.

"The name's Natia Brosca," she began, a scowl etched into her features. Her piercing green eyes examined his features before landing on the Warden crest on his chest. With a grunt, she continued. "I was born to a drunk noble-hunter, and I wasn't male so I was a failure for the rest of my life. My sister too, but at least she was pretty, I guess.

"I stole and killed, whatever I needed to do to bring money to my family and live another day. I was caught and thrown into Beraht's prison." She smirked. "But I got out and slit his throat! And those ungrateful nobles cared little that I'd rid them of their dangerous carta leader so they exiled me to the deep roads. Bastards."

"That's where we met, Ser Duncan," Duran added. "We fought through until we found an exit. There are many Darkspawn nearing the surface."

Duncan frowned. Just as he'd feared. But these two were impressive for finding a way out by themselves.

"Yes, there is a Blight coming. That's why I'm here," Duncan said.

"Sodding surfacers, Blights aren't a dwarf problem," Natia muttered.

"They are now, Brosca," Duran commented. "We won't be allowed back."

"Were you two alone?" Duncan asked. Duran shook his head.

"No, there were others. They didn't make it."

Duncan contemplated this. Both of these dwarves had fought to the surface from Orzammar and made it to Denerim alive. This was remarkable in itself.

"Alright then, the offer is extended to both of you. Would you like to join the Grey Wardens?" he asked. Duran looked like he was about to answer before Natia cut him off.

"Will there be coin?" she asked. Duran gave her a stern stare.

"You will be fed and taken care of," Duncan said carefully.

"Sounds like a deal. I'm in," she said, following her survival instincts, no doubt. Duncan knew what that was like. Maybe it would serve her well.

"I would be honored," Duran said. Duncan smiled to himself.

"Good. Here is coin for new armor," he said, eyeing the two dwarves. Natia's armor was in poor condition, and Duran's didn't seem to fit. He'd probably picked it off of someone who was less fortunate in the Deep Roads. Natia's eyes sparkled.

"I'll make sure that's what it's used for, Commander," Duran said, noticing the gleam in Natia's eye.

"Thank you. And just Duncan, please," he replied. "I will meet you here when I finish my business." Duran nodded and Duncan continued on his way to the alienage.

He had a bit of trouble at the gate, given a warning by the guard that the elves were restless as of late and there might be trouble, but Duncan knew the elder there. The last time he'd visited, he'd wanted to recruit a woman named Adaia. She'd been a very capable fighter but had refused. Duncan knew he could have conscripted her, but he preferred not to do so unless it was absolutely necessary. Now he was here to see if there was anyone else with her skill.

Almost as soon as he entered the alienage he was accosted by a pair of elves, one with suspicion in her gaze and the other looking rather nervous.

"You should leave, human," the female said. She glared up at him, clear gray eyes full of contempt. "I don't want there to be any trouble."

"Nor do I," he returned, amused at her confidence. "I'm only here to see someone."

"You will leave, or you will die," she said.

"Cousin, don't," the male muttered at her.

"Surely it hasn't escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. A fight between us would be rather one-sided," he said. He almost couldn't hide his amusement at her zest. It wasn't good that she was so mistrustful of humans, but at least she would protect her own. The other could be argued to have more sense, but it seemed to Duncan that he just didn't have the backbone to stand up for what he held dear to him.

"Duncan, it is good to see you." An older looking elf approached them, eyeing the younger ones. "I hope they aren't giving you trouble."

Duncan chuckled.

"Not at all," he said. "It is good to see that some still protect what they have."

Both of the younger elves looked shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry, ser. I didn't know you were a friend of the hahren!" the female elf said with a bow.

"That's quite alright," Duncan responded.

"I am Kallian, and this is my cousin Soris," she explained.

"These two will be taking part in a double wedding today," the Elder, Valendrian, said. "We are trying to seize all the happiness we can."

"Some things are more important," Duncan deadpanned. "A Blight is coming. I was hoping to find a recruit. Is this Adaia's child, perhaps?"

The young elf was shocked that he knew her mother, but gave him a suspicious glance nonetheless. It was due to humans that she was dead now, all because elves weren't allowed weapons.

"Yes, she is, but now is a bad time," Valendrian said, warning in his tone. He turned to the elves. "Why don't you two go get ready for the wedding?"

Both reluctantly nodded and were on their way.

"They don't seem very excited," Duncan mused. Valendrian chuckled.

"Both of them are in arranged marriages. I think they would prefer otherwise," Valendrian said. "You really shouldn't have come today. We are quite busy with the preparations and humans have already come and caused trouble."

"I'm sorry, Valendrian. I need recruits."

"She's to be married, Duncan," he said sternly. Duncan didn't respond further. "I have a wedding to attend."

Duncan decided it best to talk to Kallian by herself later. If it was her will to become a Grey Warden, Valendrian could not stop her. He did not attend the wedding, but stood around the corner. Everything was well until a group of men came in the gates, headed by three men in noble clothing and an armed guard. Duncan knew this would be trouble, but could not intervene. Grey Wardens were bound to be neutral. Their only cause was to stop the Blight.

He heard some screams and yells and then saw the men drag a group of females – including Kallian – away. He frowned thoughtfully before leaving he alienage briefly. He had an idea.

* * *

"What do we do, hahren?" Cyrion, an elf that Duncan knew was Adaia's husband, was saying as he approached the remaining elves. "They have my daughter!"

"We have to go save them," another said.

"Are you crazy, Nelaros? All we have is a bow. We'd never defeat the whole guard!" Soris responded.

"We can't just leave them there," Nelaros replied.

"I must stay neutral because I am a Grey Warden," Duncan said carefully. "But I don't see anything wrong with lending you a few weapons."

"Really, ser?" Soris said, astonished. "Thank you!" Duncan gave them a longsword and a mace, along with a small shield, the only spare weapons he had.

"Thank you so much, ser," the other said. "Come on, Soris, let's go."

Duncan had gone to the safe house in Denerim to retrieve those items. It was all he could do to conceal them as he reentered the alienage.

"Let us hope they return safely," Valendrian commented, although he did not seem confident.

* * *

To say they were relieved when Soris returned with Kallian and his bride would have been an understatement. However, one woman was missing, killed by the Arl's son who had abducted them, and Kallian's groom, Nelaros, was also missing. Both were killed in the battle.

Kallian was easily the most noticeable of the group. Her white wedding dress was stained in blood. She held the longsword that Duncan had given Soris in one hand, leading the group as Soris and his wife helped support a red-haired elf.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Cyrion said as she approached, hugging her. "What happened?"

"Soris found us and gave me the sword," she said. "Then we slaughtered them. All of them. Vaughan is dead."

"Oh Maker," Valendrian said. "That means the guards will be coming. All of you clean up, quickly." Kallian watched as the others rushed into her father's house, turning to follow.

"Wait," Valendrian called. "What happened to Shianni?"

Her hand tightened around the sword, her free hand clenched into a fist.

"We were too late. But they paid for it in blood," she replied, saying no more as she entered the house. Valendrian shook his head.

"She must be quite the warrior to kill all of his guards," Duncan mused. Valendrian frowned thoughtfully. "I am sorry about Shianni."

Valendrian shook his head with a sigh.

"You're going to have to take her, now," he said. "The guards will be here soon."

As Valendrian predicted, almost as soon as Soris and Kallian met up with them, the guard arrived.

"There is a river of blood running through the Arl's castle," the leading guard said. "I want names, and I want them now."

"It was me," Kallian admitted, stepping forward. "I killed them all." Her cousin remained silent.

"You expect me to believe one elf killed all of those men?" he questioned.

"Some of us are not so helpless," Valendrian commented. The guard glared at her.

"You are very honorable for stepping forward. I commend you for that, but I do not envy your fate," he said. He looked almost saddened, as if he knew there was a side to the story that put blame on the Arl's son that wouldn't be listened to even if Kallian had the chance to tell it. "You're coming with me."

Duncan knew what he had to do. She had proven herself very capable a fighter and he refused to let her go to waste.

"Ser, I am conscripting this elf," Duncan interjected. "She will come with me and become a Grey Warden."

The guard sighed.

"Fine," he said, knowing that Duncan had immunity from anything the guard could do. After all, King Cailan was taken with the Wardens and would probably let Duncan do what he wished. The guard wondered if Duncan knew this and was exploiting it now. "But you get her out of here. Tonight."

"Agreed."

With that, the guards left.

"Thank you, ser, for saving me," Kallian said.

"You need to pack your things. You heard what he said. We need to leave tonight," Duncan told her. She looked shocked.

"I thought you just did that to keep me from being executed," she said. Duncan wished he could promise her she would live, but it was not possible.

"No, you were the reason I came to the alienage," Duncan explained. "Say your goodbyes. We leave soon."

* * *

The elf didn't seem to know what to do. She had saved Soris from any ill fate, surely, but the humans wouldn't stand for this, and both she and Duncan knew it.

And though it was an injustice, there was nothing they could do. It was none of their concern anymore. Grey Wardens cut all family ties when they joined the order. Kallian would no longer be an elf, but a Warden.

Duncan and Kallian met up with the two dwarves near Gorim's shop.

"Where have you been, human?" Natia snapped. "We've been here for hours!"

Duncan was pleased to see that both of them had appropriate armor now, but they didn't have time for Kallian to buy anything here. She wore instead what seemed to be men's clothing, possibly belonging to her cousin. Her pack looked light, as expected, and her sword was hidden beneath a cloak. Both she and Duncan knew that elves weren't allowed to carry weapons in the city, and despite his reassurances that no one would say anything, she insisted that she didn't want to cause any more trouble for her kin.

"There was a bit of trouble," he offered in explanation. It was not his place to give details, so he said no more. The blonde elf beside him couldn't hide her curiosity at the pair of dwarves, however.

"I am Duran Aeducan, and this is Natia Brosca," Duran said as introduction, directly to the elf. She looked surprised. "I take it you are to join the Wardens as well?"

"Yes," she said, shocked at the polite treatment. Duncan noted with a little amusement that dwarves had no stigmas against elves. This was likely the first time Kallian had interacted with a dwarf from Orzammar. "My name is Kallian. It is... nice to meet you." She dipped her head slightly forward, he eyes glued to the dwarves and her body tense. She was not comfortable here.

"I regret that we haven't much time to find you something more suitable for battle," Duncan said to Kallian. Her head snapped toward him; she was still quite jumpy. "We should be able to pick something up once we reach Ostagar. Are you all ready to leave?"

Duran and Kallian nodded, the elf rather stiffly, while Natia scoffed, crossing her arms and cracking her neck.

"We've been ready," she said. "My fingers are starting to twitch from boredom."

Duncan frowned slightly.

"There will be plenty to do once we arrive. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? I have the next chapter done as well, just need to edit, so it'll be up soon, promise. :D Thanks for sticking with me.

Also, in case any of you are interested, same goes for the next chapter in _Two Sides. _I have actually had that done for a while, but I'm so lazy when it comes to editing... I apologize. -.-'

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wilds

"This is possibly the shoddiest map I have ever laid eyes on," Lyna commented. "Leave it to shemlen to be terrible cartographers." Neither Daylen nor Elissa commented, as there were no grounds to. They were already lost in the seemingly endless maze of trees that made up the Wilds. The air had quickly become dense with fog, bringing visibility almost down to nothing. Daylen looked particularly miserable, as his robes had absorbed the moisture rather quickly.

Elissa was anxious. She really wanted to find her brother but she couldn't see anything and they didn't know where they were going. How did Elrin expect them to find the tower with the papers?

The threesome wandered through the Wilds led only by the light from Daylen's staff. Lyna seemed to be in charge, picking her way through paths that seemed unnoticeable otherwise. Suddenly, after some time passed, she stopped, holding her hand up in a gesture for the other two to freeze and be silent. At first, the others didn't hear or see anything. Elissa was about to impatiently demand why they'd stopped when she heard it too; a dog's bark. But she knew that bark. It was the same one that annoyed the servants and the nanny to no end; that was her brother's dog.

Without thinking, and with protests from her companions, Elissa clambered through the forest toward the noise. If his dog was there, she could be certain that her brother was with him. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of battle, swords hitting each other and men screaming battle cries. She couldn't see anything until she burst out into a clearing, which had some sort of stream running through with a small bridge crossing it. She could see bear traps on the bridge and… what was that? She stared at a creature that wore golden armor and wielded magic from a crude-looking staff. She thought it looked similar to the creature she had dreamed about… Instinctively arming herself with her family's sword and shield, she charged into battle, eyes scanning the area for her brother. She cut down a rather short creature, black ichor spraying in her face. Were these Darkspawn?

As she turned to fight another, an arrow pierced through its skull. Elissa spotted Lyna in a nearby tree, shooting down any Darkspawn within her range. Daylen was positioned under her, supporting with magic and setting Darkspawn alight with magical flame.

"Elissa!" Her head jerked toward the voice, knowing it was her brother which had called her name. Fergus was currently dueling with a shorter Darkspawn, overpowering it easily after a moment. She approached him and, taking shelter as best they could from behind their shields they attempted to talk.

"Fergus! I was so worried about you-"

"I thought Dad didn't want you to come! Ah well, it's good you did. We've already lost half our men! But you'll have to explain later. We're a little busy right now," Fergus said as he slammed his shield into an oncoming Darkspawn. Elissa paled and continued fighting. The magic-wielding one on the bridge was giving what was left of the scouting party much trouble. Elissa started to move toward it but stopped when she heard a loud bellowing from behind them. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she could see that Daylen was standing near her brother, his back to where the Darkspawn were and protected by a magical shield. Lyna was still in the tree, firing at something in the woods.

Elissa didn't have to wait long to see what it was.

A large horned beast charged into Lyna's tree, shaking and cracking it and causing Lyna to grab a branch for support.

"What the hell is that?" Elissa yelled. Fergus seemed distraught.

"Ogre!" he yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of his men. Judging by the look on his face, they had a slim chance of surviving this encounter.

Finally the magic-wielding Darkspawn was brought down by Fergus's dog, making defense look a lot easier. Lyna jumped out of the tree and ran toward the small group, which was backing itself into the side of a cliff. The ogre snorted and stomped into the open, many arrows already piercing its chest and neck. It stared angrily at them with bloodshot eyes, looking as if it was about to charge.

_This is no time to be a coward, _Elissa thought to herself. She gritted her teeth and she and the beast charged at each other. She managed to get out of its way at the last moment, slashing at its legs as she went by, but with a battle cry it turned around and swiped at her again, hitting her shield squarely, the force jarring her entire body. She lashed out at it again only to be knocked away with enough force to knock the air out of her. Her vision went blank and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't even push herself up and she could hear the creature coming her way. She tried again to get to her feet only to realize that her shield arm was broken. Her vision cleared a little, enough for her to see her brother and his dog, along with Daylen and Lyna, attack the Ogre from different sides. It seemed annoyed to be denied its kill and swung at them just as viciously.

Just then, a roar resounded through the Wilds from above them. Elissa turned her head enough to see a High Dragon circling above them. She felt her hopes fade further; there was no way they were getting out of this alive. Many of Fergus' company had already been slain, and many were injured. They were outnumbered and far overpowered. This is where they would perish.

The dragon swooped down, grabbing the ogre in its jaws before circling around and landing where it had been standing, which had been cleared of fighting by then. Fergus's dog stood over her, growling ferociously. She was too tired to move. The dragon roared, knocking back men and Darkspawn alike with tail and claw. Then she stood on her hind legs, using her wings to push the intruders back, knocking Elissa into the cliff face behind her. When it stomped the ground it jarred her body, sending wave after wave of pain through her.

Finally, Elissa blacked out.

Lyna was back hiding in a tree, watching what was happening with interest. Daylen was nearby, seemingly appalled at the events happening around him, but choosing quite wisely not to attack the dragon.

"Lyna," he called up to her, keeping his magical shield up. "What should we do?"

Lyna looked down at him skeptically. The pair of them saw two of the remaining scouting party grab Fergus, who was unconscious, and run back toward camp.

"Should we run as well?" Daylen asked. Lyna shook her head, turning her attention to the remaining darkspawn.

"Have you never heard the tales of Asha'bellanar?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "We wait. There's nothing to worry about."

Daylen scowled, looking down at the arrow protruding from his shoulder, as if questioning the truth of the statement.

"At least not the dragon," Lyna commented dryly. She was impressed that the mage was faring so well without the use of his left arm, although he was looking rather pale. Human mages were not nearly as hardy as Dalish ones.

When she turned her attention back to him after watching the dragon mutilate more darkspawn, he was sprawled on the ground, a second arrow in his stomach. Lyna frowned. He couldn't have held the shield forever, but he should have taken cover. She wondered briefly if he was still alive, although she was not particularly concerned.

The dragon ended its rampage as soon as the darkspawn were gone or dead. Lyna dropped from the tree and approached her, earning an indecipherable look from the dragon. Then it glowed a bright yellow before turning into an old woman.

"Asha'bellanar," she said with a bow. "I thank you for your aid."

"You are brave," the woman said, brow raised in amusement. Lyna did not respond, but moved to check on Elissa. She frowned.

"Can you help her?" Lyna asked, looking up at Asha'bellanar. The woman frowned at her.

"I am not known for my healing prowess," she said. "But I'll see what I can do. What about your other friend?"

Lyna looked over her shoulder at Daylen, who was still laying some distance behind her. She approached him while Asha'bellanar tended to Elissa.

"I see," Daylen commented, blood dribbling from his mouth. "Ignore me for the noble? And I thought the Dalish had nothing against mages."

"She seemed in worse shape than you," Lyna told him, not addressing his comment on mages. "I thought you were unconscious."

"I was," he admitted. "I managed to fix myself up a bit between bouts of consciousness." Sarcasm laced his tone, but Lyna noticed that the arrow that had been in his abdomen was laying by his side. "All it took was some lyrium and a massive deal of pain. I thought I was going to rip my own innards out."

Lyna shook her head in disbelief.

"What about that one?" she asked, nodding toward the one in his shoulder. He winced.

"I'd rather not mess with that one right now," he said. "I'm tired from healing up the other one, and removing this one will probably do more damage than good."

Lyna didn't respond, but leaned forward, a knife in hand. Daylen started to protest, but she held him still with one hand while she cut the shaft off of the arrow, allowing for freer movement. Now he needn't be afraid of getting caught on things, unless they were within a few inches of him anyway.

Lyna offered Daylen a hand and helped him stand.

"Who is that?" Daylen questioned.

"Asha'bellanar," Lyna explained. When he seemed just as confused, she added, "The dragon."

No less puzzled, Daylen followed Lyna to the woman.

"Your friend needs rest," Asha'bellanar told them as they approached, standing and turning to face them. "And a healer more proficient than I."

Lyna frowned and turned to Daylen.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her, somewhat reluctantly. "Not much in this state."

He knelt over her, noting her shallow breathing. Her dog stood nearby, whining, but keeping his distance. His hand hovered over her, a slight glow radiating from it as he closed his eyes. Lyna waited patiently for him to say something.

"Her left arm is broken, as well as two ribs," he told them. "No internal damage. I fixed up the ribs as best I could. We should be able to move her if we're delicate."

"You both can come with me," the old woman said. "My hut is nearby, and you won't make it back to camp in your condition."

"If you don't mind my asking," Daylen started, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed.

"Who am I? You may call me Flemeth," she answered. "I know who you are, Warden."

Daylen looked startled.

"When we get back, my daughter can fix your arm," she told him.

"Thank you," he said, wary of this woman. Lyna and Daylen both were startled when Flemeth turned into an ogre with a bright flash of yellow light. She gently picked up Elissa, who Lyna knew would have been too heavy for her to carry in her armor. Lyna and Daylen followed Flemeth a short distance to a hut, the dog on their heels.

When they arrived, a young woman exited the hut, seeming more surprised at them than the ogre. Flemeth put Elissa down and changed back into a woman.

"Help them get her inside, girl," she said.

"Hello to you as well, mother," she grumbled. She had the same yellow eyes as her mother, but her hair was black, as Flemeth's might have been in her younger days.

"Well? Are you going to assist me?" the girl said. Lyna didn't respond but moved to help her. "And who might you be?"

"I am Lyna Mahariel, of the Dalish," she explained.

"My name is Daylen," the mage put in. "The one you are currently transporting is Elissa."

"You may call me Morrigan," the young woman told them. She and Lyna had to drag Elissa into the house, careful of her injured arm. They moved her onto a bed in the hut and then went back outside to speak with Flemeth.

"Do you know anything of treaties?" Lyna asked, remembering their purpose.

"Those of the Wardens? Yes, I have them. Is that why you were roaming the Wilds?" Flemeth said with a laugh. "I will give them to you. Wait a moment."

Flemeth went inside to get the treaties and Morrigan followed, probably to ask her about their new guests.

"I won't be able to make it back to camp," Daylen said. Lyna looked him over, wondering if he was injured. He seemed pale. "I think I lost a lot of blood."

Lyna couldn't argue with that. His robes were stained with it, not to mention the bit that had dried on his face.

"I'll bring them myself then," Lyna said.

"What if you run into more darkspawn?" Daylen asked, frowning.

"We can sense them," Lyna reminded him. "I'll just avoid them."

Daylen didn't seem convinced, but Flemeth rejoined them so he quit his protesting.

"Here they are," Flemeth said. "I take it you are to bring them back?"

Lyna nodded, taking the old treaties from Flemeth gently.

"Make sure you come back for them," Flemeth said with a chuckle. "As for you, come with me." The last part was directed at Daylen, who cast a glance to Lyna. She nodded to him before turning and sprinting into the forest, disappearing among the trees.


End file.
